User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ FINALE
< Chapter 63 ' '''This is it everyone, the finale! I know you’re already to see how this thing wraps up, so let’s get ready for the last time. ' Chapter 64- “Are we ready, everyone?” Nina asked that morning, once the rest of their team had assembled. She looked them all over as they faced her, weapons ready, plans set. Fabian and Amber, who she’d started this with those years ago, and who she’d fight with for one last time today. Patricia, whose stubbornness became an asset. Alfie, who had grown more competent than she had ever once thought he could. Jerome and Joy, who had both proven they were truly meant for Sibuna all along. Eddie, her new co-leader and former Osirian. Mara, whose brains now had a real test to take. Mick, who came rushing at the call of duty despite not knowing what Sibuna even was. Willow, the girl with the magic that could save them all. And KT, her new friend. There were also the three newbies, whose actions had proven to be more badass than that of the Original Sibuna; Piper and Benji, who had both come so suddenly, yet seemed so ready; and Mr. Sweet and Jasper, who she could finally look at as full allies that she could trust. And Victor. She knew he was watching her. Nina was proud of her friends. And if they all died today, that would be one feeling she knew would not disappear. “Ready.” Benji said, grinning. He was holding that Obsidian blade; Eddie had allowed him to use it, after much begging. In return, the new kid agreed to drop it if Corbierre was near, to allow Corbierre to be hurt by the new charm that was placed. Eddie smiled. “I imagine we’re all ready, Nina.” “Yeah, Let’s do this! Let’s show those counterparts who’s boss!” KT cried, and people began to cheer. “For Victor, for our world, and for Sibuna!” Fabian shouted. “SIBUNA!” After that, they began to scramble out of the apartment building. Nina stayed back for a minute, taking a look at her locket. A smile came to her face. I’ll make this last mission count, Sarah. '' Then she ran out with the rest of her friends. -------- Fabian stood outside of the burnt-up college, close by Nina and Amber. Eddie and Patricia stood up front, and the rest of the groups scattered near and behind them. There was a strange tension, like one would feel before a storm. There’d be something similar, at least. Fabian knew it. The energy from before had faded into a think anxiety he could imagine cutting with a knife. Or, in his case, the fake spear. Nobody spoke, until Eddie shouted, “Hey, Corbierre! Get you and your little friends over here! We want to fight!” At first, nothing happened. Everyone shared glances at each-other. Maybe he wasn’t coming. Or maybe he just didn’t hear Eddie. “Did you hear him or what?” Patricia cried out. “Get your ass over here you damn bird!” Still, nothing happened. Fabian looked around… and then he saw it. The dark vortex in the sky. “Look!” Everyone else looked up and gasped. Murmurs of shock and fear ran through the crowd. He kept his gaze locked on the portal until it landed on the grass. Corbierre and all the minions appeared, filing out one by one. When he saw Evil Jasper arrive, he felt both sick and furious at the same time. Thankfully, Nina and Amber agreed to fight him; Fabian wanted to settle the score one last time. Rufus2 looked in bad shape; He had two eye patches now, but it wouldn’t surprise him if his enemy now had the ability to see with some sort of psychic powers. He wondered who’d be battling him today. “''You summoned us, puny mortals?” ''Corbierre asked, perching on top of the roof of one of the burnt up buildings. “''Then come and get us.” '' “No problem.” Patricia smirked. She and Eddie shared glances; Fabian got into a battle stance and stared down his fake godfather. That’s when Peddie shouted, “SIBUNA, ATTACK!” ------------ While the others all rushed off to battle their chosen enemy or take position to fight off any shadow creatures that might be summoned, Willow stayed put with her own group- Alfie and Mara- protecting her on both sides. She gulped and held her staff close, reciting the anti-immortality chant in her head for when she’d need to use it. Nina had told her to use it when it’d affect all the counterparts the most; but when was that? She’d need to keep her eyes peeled. There was bad energy all over, with people fighting and shouting and screaming. But for once, Willow managed to brush it off. After this, she told herself, the bad energy would be gone for good- much longer than it would if she had used her Cyprus Oil. Jerome and Joy ran past her as the two of them chased down Rufus2. She could feel waves of fear coming off of them, but also something else- pulsing, boiling rage and excitement. They were in the battle mood, just like everyone else was. Alfie and Mara began to battle off a shadow snake that had come too close. Willow wanted to back away from it, but her legs wouldn’t work. Instead, she muttered a chant, and suddenly the snake became much slower- and much easier to kill with Mara’s knife. “Thanks, Willow.” Her friend said. Willow smiled but said nothing. A few minutes passed. Benji and Piper were both taking down Denby with pipes. The original Sibuna trio were making quick work of Jasper2, but he seemed to be stronger than before- all the counterparts did, in fact. They must have cheated with magic to make themselves all tougher for this battle, and it showed- even with a stab in the gut by Fabian’s spear, Jasper kept going. Meanwhile, Eddie and Patricia were surrounding Jason, and Jeroy kept battering Rufus with their weapons. Mr. Sweet and Jasper were fighting Mr. Sweet’s own counterpart. And Corbierre and Eddie, sitting on the roof, kept summoning fireballs, lightning, shadow snakes and ice chunks to attack with. The two teams that were supposed to battle them- The three newbies on one side, KT and Mick on the other side- couldn’t get past the magic in order to fight them. Willow knew it was time, so she did her chant. There was a blinding flash of light. Then, when she could see again, she saw Jasper2 fall in the middle of attacking Amber, blood pouring out of his stab wound. She could feel it, then; the loss of a life as its energy drifted away. She had a splitting headache; from the magic, or from the death? Followed by other counterparts beginning to collapse. Not dead- but knocked out. Willow could feel Fabian’s anguish and shock at what he had done, as he stared at the dead body of his fake godfather. Things seemed paused as everyone else also watched him and his reaction to this death. Then he looked up and said, “…I think he got what he deserved,” There was a small, unhinged smile on his face. She could tell from his aura that he wasn’t entirely… okay right now. But he seemed to be holding it together well enough. “''Are you fools really going to end the battle because of a little death?” ''Corbierre roared, as Evil Eddie laughed. ''“If you are that weak you should all just back down this minute.” '' Willow saw Eddie’s head snap over to the two enemies on the roof. “We’re not the weak ones here, Corbierre! You two are.” He snarled. “Only cowards would sit on a roof and just use their magic. Fight us for real, or forever be known as the weakest, most cowardly enemies we have ever faced.” His counterpart got a look in his eyes and jumped down from the roof, with a murderous grin on his face, as Corbierre flew off the roof and joined them. “Be careful what you wish for, Eddie.” Both of Evil Eddie’s hands lit on fire and he started chucking giant, fast moving balls of flame at the assembled group. The grass that had just begun to grow back set ablaze again… “Sibuna,” the real Eddie’s voice was quiet yet firm as he faced them all. “Let’s kick some ass. It’ll be hot… but we won’t be the ones getting burned. Attack them, everyone! ATTACK!” -------- In only a few minutes, his counterpart’s fire had spread and the entire campus was set ablaze once again. Flames licked the sky. He could feel the heat on the back of his neck, the sweat, the smoke... and Corbierre was high in the sky, as shadows began to spread. It was just like his nightmare. But this time, he could move his feet. And his friends were not dead on the ground; they were fighting. And he’d fight, too. That’s why he was here. That dream was not showing his ending, unless he would let it. He wouldn’t let it. Eddie charged towards his counterpart with his pipe, as KT attacked him from the other side. He dodged the fireballs that came towards him and brought the pipe down on his enemy’s outstretched arm. Patricia, Alfie, Nina, Fabian and Amber were all joining him and KT as well; The others were going for Corbierre. But the fireballs came too close and too hot for them to get very close to Evil Eddie for very long. And they knew this, laughing and taunting them… …Until Willow let out a chant, and suddenly the magical fire was replaced with… magical rain. Evil Eddie suddenly couldn’t light up, and he began swearing in frustration and doing a chant. This gave everyone the time to swarm him. Eddie kicked his enemy in the groin as the Original Sibuna Trio charged with fake spears and stabbed at him. Patricia and Alfie held his arms back and covered his mouth so he could not say too many chants. His counterpart thrashed and did manage to get some blows in of his own, and whenever Palfie was overpowered he could use some magic- but it seemed he was in a moment of weakness, shouting spells at random and laughing madly. The spells were powerful, but too sudden and unplanned for them to be of use. It was actually terrifying. A real villainous breakdown. “YOU ALL THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? I’M THE BEST THERE IS! I SHOULD BE A GOD! NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY! YOU’LL ALL SEE!” And that’s when KT let out a shout from behind his enemy and stabbed him in the skull as he was laughing and shouting wildly. When he fell, bleeding, Eddie stared at her in surprise and she shrugged. “It had to be done.” “''So you all took down my minions, how nice. But none of you can defeat me.” ''Corbierre said, ignoring the half of the group who had attacked him as they battled a few shadow snakes. “''Time to end this silly fight.” '' “I agree,” Dexter said. “Here, you should have your blade back. Make it tougher on us.” The newbie dropped the Obsidian Blade in the mud. Corbierre laughed and picked it up. “''Foolish mortal, how could you honestly think that this would be smart?” '' Eddie just patted the younger boy on the back for his job well done. “I bet you’re too tired to summon another demon after us,” Patricia taunted. “''We’ll see about that.” '' And the raven lifted his wings… The shadows began to form a shape… Which became… The smallest shadow snake ever. Eddie kicked it with his boot and Fabian poked it with his spear. It died. “''What? How could that be?!” '' “Hey Corbierre!” Jerome, and the others who had not battled Eddie’s counterpart, walked over, all the shadow snakes defeated. “We have a surprise for you…” Everyone surrounded the now weakened bird-wizard, staring him down and preparing their weapons. They all shared smirks. The battle that ensued was short lived and overwhelmingly in Sibuna’s favor, now that Corbierre was both tired from his magic usage and with his power cut down to about half. Even when he lost the blade, the curse still affected him because Willow was apparently a genius. He was easily brought down from the sky when someone just happened to hit him by chucking a hunk of rock… and though he could still use magic, it was weaker and weaker by the minute. Eddie stood over him. Corbierre just looked like an ordinary raven that could no longer fly. It was pathetic, really… and wonderful at the same time. He stared down his enemy, leaned down near him and said, “You’ve been alive for too long. Let’s fix that.” It just took a few stabs with a knife, but Corbierre was gone. It was an easy victory, but satisfying all the same. He stood up. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone seemed to be wondering how to react. “Is it really over?” Benji asked. “We actually won?” Mara’s voice trembled. Eddie turned to look at them, a smile spreading on his face. “That’s right!” He shouted. “WE’VE WON!” And all of Sibuna cheered. ---------- After about an hour had past, Willow had managed to open up a portal to send all the living counterparts back to their own world to seal them up forever- including Eddie2. In response to seeing his fake godfather still lying there, dead, Fabian suddenly broke down into tears and laughter, falling on his knees and grabbing onto Nina. He’d be okay eventually… these emotions just had to happen, and happen they did. While getting patched up, Patricia and Eddie started making plans to watch one of those Zombie movies together as their first real date in a long time. Meanwhile, Benji asked Piper out for some pizza and Walfie, Derin, and Jeroy, too, all made plans for a date. Some people went off for walks, others went to sleep. Mr. Sweet and Jasper both went back to work. These things were needed to make them move on. Although, forgetting was different. They’d never forget, and that was for certain. And neither would he… he was dead, but even he’d remember this for a long time. That was okay. It had a happy ending. For him, and Sibuna as well… even if his own ending seemed to be the worst it could be, at first. But Victor’s spirit was now at rest, and the traitorous Corbierre was finally gone for good. ''Thank you, Sibuna. I’m glad you were my students. '' And as his ghost began to fade from the mortal world, he watched as the rest of them eventually began to walk away, and talk, and relax, and continue living on, as he knew they would. They had their lives ahead of them; and so did the rest of the world. Everything was safe, and for once, it seemed like it would stay that way. Because the rise of Corbierre had come to its end. '''THAT’S IT! ' 'Oh my god. ' ''OH MY GOD! '' 'I can’t believe it’s all over now! I’m getting a bit emotional… ' 'I… I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting this long ass fanfic through it’s conclusion. You guys were the best readers ever; thanks for listening to my spoilers, giving me help when I needed it, and always being happy to read it. I’m glad you all liked it, and I hope you like the conclusion! Really, I couldn’t have bothered to finish this without all the support and love I got. So thanks, everyone <3 ' '''OH AND IF YOU’RE ON CHAT OR SOMETHING AND OTHER PEOPLE HAVEN’T READ THIS, SPREAD THE WORD! GET THEM TO SEE IT! (Kay thanks) ' ' --------- 'And now, as promised, the sneak peak of Super-Secret Society of Superheroes, because you guys are all such a wonderful audience. Enjoy it! ' ' ' It was just another normal day in Megaville. Clear, sunny skies; Men and women peacefully driving to work; a dark suited Super-Villainess riding on the top of a public bus laughing maniacally. As soon as she noticed this, the young Super-Heroine known to the public as Hyper Piper dashed to fix this problem. She did, of course, have super-speed, so getting herself to the top of the bus was not at all difficult. “Aha, I should have known it was you!” Hyper Piper gasped, facing her enemy. The Bitch laughed. “Thank you for coming to enjoy the show! I am going to metalbend this bus and trap everyone inside!” More maniacal laughter. “These pathetic humans will die as the metal slowly crushes them to death!” “Never, you fiend!” The Super-Heroine tried to hit the Super-Villainess with her laser eyebeams, but they dodged and lifted their hand. “No!” She screamed, because she knew what was coming. “Yes!” The Bitch was using her bloodbending powers! Hyper Piper struggled under the power of her enemy. But she couldn’t control her own body. Groaning, she did her best to try and break free, but it was no use… “Hahaha! Now, watch as I-“ Suddenly, the bus stopped. The Bitch seemed distracted by this, allowing Hyper Piper to be free of her bloodbending powers. Then the Super-Heroine saw why. Everyone was leaving the bus as if nothing happened; Only when they saw the two of them standing on the top did they begin to panic. It was silent for a moment and she shared a glance with The Bitch. “…Aha, you have been foiled!” Hyper Piper announced with a grin. “Shut it, you.” The Bitch snapped, using her metal bending powers to make the Super-Heroine get ejected from the top of the bus and land on the pavement below. Hyper Piper picked herself up as her enemy came down to join her. The Bitch lifted her hand once again… But now her enemy was too slow for her. As she ran in circles around them- a much more impressive feat thanks to her powers- she began to clone herself. One, two, three… until there were six copies of Hyper Piper circling around The Bitch. “What? No, I can’t- Damn you, you little freak!” Laughing, she- along with all of her clones- replied, “Thank you!” Then, to finish the fight, Hyper Piper and the clones all used their heat-vision on The Bitch, while they continued running in circles. “Augh!” Finally, their enemy screamed out and began to run, a large part of her costume now scorched. “You win this round!” Grinning, Hyper Piper got rid of the clones and sped off towards home, leaving only a damaged bus and a few skid marks on the pavement behind while the public looked in awe. Just an ordinary day. 'That was the first chapter of SSSOS. I hope you all liked it; and again, Thanks so much everyone. Seriously. I’m glad to have readers like you~ ' '' '' '' '' Category:Blog posts